<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anxious by DoAliensLikePasta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062064">Anxious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/pseuds/DoAliensLikePasta'>DoAliensLikePasta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASGZ are the best Boyfs ever, Angst, C o n c e r n, Cloud has a moogle blanket, Cloud has self-worth issues, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sad Cloud, vague mentions of self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoAliensLikePasta/pseuds/DoAliensLikePasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a relationship with four of the strongest SOLDIERS in the world, one is bound to get a bit..worried, about how much they can really contribute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anxious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mentions of self-harm but no explicit scene with it. If that could trigger you, please be careful, okay? </p>
<p>Now go ahead, to feels~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud sobbed as he sat in bed, wiping his tears as near silent, choked noises were pulled from his chest. He inhaled shakily, grabbing a bottle of water nearby and taking a few gulps. He took another shaky breath, and stood, bracing himself against the side of the bed incase his legs gave out. Wiping his eyes, he waited a bit until he was sure he was ready. The short walked towards the door let his mind roar, feelings of inadequacy and fear filling his head. He sniffled, wondering if it was really okay. </p>
<p>Another quiet hiccup had his mind made up, pulling open the door,  shuffling out in a giant t-shirt that belonged to Angeal , and headed to the couch. </p>
<p>The living room was dark, illuminated only by the comedy skit playing on screen. Four heads turned his way, Sephiroth and Genesis only giving a quick glance, while Zack and Angeal both gave him a soft smile. Zack held out his arms, chuckling. “Make sure you don’t trip, kitten. It’s so dark even we can barely see.” Cloud have a shirt hum in response, lip quivering. He waddled around the edge of the couch and sat next to Zack, burying into the mans shoulder with a sniffle. </p>
<p>Zack frowned as soon as the blond came within a few feet, the smell of salt becoming clear. He gently pushed the teens face away from his shirt. Cloud choked on a sob, before scrambling away to the edge of the couch, almost falling off. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, shouldn’t have hug-ged you, I’m sorry Zack, I-I didn’t-!” the cadet sobbed, turning away to rush back to the bedroom and hide under the bed, his safe space, when thick arms caught him around the waist. He gasped as he was pulled into Zack’s lap, his their three boyfriends rushing to his side, running hands through his hair, giving gently kisses to his cheek, and making sure to rub up and down his scarred legs. Cloud began to sob harder at the touch to his calves, burying his hands in Genesis’s leather coat. The redhead grimaced a bit at the mucus and tears on his boyfriends hands, making Cloud wail and turn to bury his face in Sephiroths neck. </p>
<p>The other three have Gen a look, the man whispering a soft “sorry.” before they returned to comforting their lover. “Baby, what’s wrong? You didn’t relapse, did you sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Cloud shook his head at Genesis’s question, showing them his legs. “N-no..almost d-did..”</p>
<p>Angeal smiled and kissed the crying teens forehead. “I’m so proud of you, coming to us to get help Cloud.”</p>
<p>Cloud nodded and hiccuped, wrapping his arms around Sephiroths neck and tugging, hoping to be picked up. The silverette was confused for a bit before catching on, hooking his arms below pale thighs and picking up his underweight boyfriend, carrying him to the longer couch in the middle of the room to lay down on. The blond fussed when Sephiroth tried to lay down with him, squirming with a look like he was about to sob again. The general frowned, running a thumb over flushed cheeks to wipe away stray tears. “What do you need, Cloud?” The man whispered. </p>
<p>Cloud choked out another silent sob, whimpering out “G-geal?”</p>
<p>The brunette perked up at his nickname, crawling on the couch until he was holding himself above the younger on all fours. “Cuddles, or pinned baby?” Cloud hesitates, before pulling the man down, pining himself with over 300 pounds of extra dense muscle. He let out a soft hiccup, eyes falling shut at the warmth, strong arms on both sides of him to keep the man above him from crushing his ribs. Their stomachs thighs and chest pressed together, making cloud sigh with a shudder and lean up to rub his cheek against Angeals. “Love you..” the blond croaked out. </p>
<p>Angeal whispered out a soft reply, and over Angeal’s shoulder, Cloud heard Genesis whisper something to Zack about “Moogle” and walked off. Cloud whimpered, watching the man walk to the bedroom before turning to Zack. “Is Gen angry?” Cloud asked. </p>
<p>Angeal hummed and leaned down to kiss the corner of Clouds eye, keeping most of us weight off of the teen. “No baby. He’s going to get your blanket.”</p>
<p>Cloud perked up, reaching up to run a hand over the elders hairy chest. He nuzzled it, his tears finally beginning to slow. “M..moogle blanket?”</p>
<p>Zack smiled and stood, walking slowly to crouch beside Cloud and kissing his nape. “Yeah sweetheart, your Moogle blankie.” Cloud giggled gently and leaned up to kiss Angeal’s stubble. “ ‘m like my Moogle blankie..”</p>
<p>Zack cooed and used a hand to pet Clouds stomach. “We know baby, that’s why Gen went to go get it. He loves you and wants you to feel happier.”<br/>Cloud sniffled softly, eyes widening a bit. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>Angeal and Zack shared a glance. “Sure of what, baby?” Angeal rumbled. Cloud giggled wetly at the vibrations. “That he loves me? He wasn’t happy when Zack started to like me, I know that...n..I know m clingy an-and he said he doesn’t like clingy people..” Cloud trailed off, before tears began to fill his eyes again. “I-it’s okay if he doesn’t like me. We can work around it somehow..or I can leave.” The blond hiccuped, burying his face in the fuzzy chest in front of him. “I don’t want to leave..”</p>
<p>Angeal shushed him softly, siting up and pulling Cloud with him, holding him to his chest tightly. “We don’t want you to leave either, Cloud. We all love you, and Genesis said just yesterday they he likes having someone who wants to talk to him so much, not just use him to get to Seph. He loved you baby. He loves all of us.”</p>
<p>Cloud hiccuped and nuzzled Angeal’s pec. He jumped as a thick blanket was placed over his shoulders and part of his head, shielding him from the light of the TV. The print of a Moogle every few inches made the bond smile and tug it tighter around him, holding the fringes of the blanket with a smile. He looked up at Gen shyly before leaning his and pursing his lips. The redhead chuckled and complied, landing a warm smooch on Cloud. </p>
<p>The blond giggled and turned back to Angeal who was yawning. Cloud looked around, landing on Sephiroth who was walking in with a mug of dark chocolate hot cocoa.<br/>The silverette handed it to Cloud, who let Angeal have the first sip before drinking it himself. He gulped if down once it was cold enough, licking his lips. </p>
<p>The four others cooed at the hot coco mustache the cadet was sporting, Sephiroth leaning over to kiss it off with a “Hmm.” Cloud blushed and let him, before returning his face to Angeals chest.</p>
<p>Zack pouted, running a hand through Clouds spikes. “What got you so upset, doll?” The blond hesitates before leaning into Zack’s hand. “Was reading, an then suddenly..just..realized how much you guys do for me, or give me, and I..I’m just a mooch.” Cloud whispered. He sniffled, sliding off of Angel’s lap with a wince at the ache in his knees caused by the weird position. Angeal frowned, and wrapped an arm around the blonds shoulders. He felt the younger tense, then lean into him. </p>
<p>Sephiroth frowned, reaching over to gently tilt up Cloud’s chin, and have the youngest a small kiss. “Cloud. You are, in no way, a mooch. Half the time we go out for dinner you demand to pay for your own food, and the other half of the time you try and pay for everyone’s when we’re not looking. You do most of the chores, including our laundry, and you help make dinner. Just cause you can’t give us extravagant gifts like we give you does not mean you’re a mooch.”</p>
<p>Cloud stared into the mans slitted eyes, lip wobbling. He whimpered and sniffled again, hiding his face in his knees. “T-those aren’t big things, though. You guys got me a fucking custom bike! Which..thanks again for-“ </p>
<p>Cloud ignored the small whisper of “that makes 52” from Genesis, and continued.</p>
<p>“But washing your clothes, making sure your leather jackets and belts and stomach guards are okay? That’s nothing! Doing chores is nothing! Paying for my own food, is nothing! I just...wish I could show you guys how much I love, and appreciate you through gifts and stuff too..not just chores and shitty blowjobs..” the teen huffed. </p>
<p>Angeal coughed, Zack held back a snort, and Genesis barked out a “those are what you consider shitty?!”</p>
<p>Cloud let out a tiny giggle, before calming himself. “I just..want to do more.”</p>
<p>Genesis sighed and stole Cloud from his corner on the couch, settling him in his lap. He grabbed one of Cloud’s hands and placed it on his cheek. “Darling..we don’t want you to do more. We have so many people looking after us, whether they have good intentions or not. So many people ogling constantly. To be able to come home and turn out attentions on someone who deserves it, and appreciates it for more than it’s worth. It’s refreshing. Helps us unwind. You help us so much just by letting us lavish you with attention, bird.” The redhead sighed. </p>
<p>Cloud sniffled, looking at the other three men for affirmation. Angeal blushed and nodded, Zack rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, and Sephiroth simply gave a simple, curt nod. </p>
<p>The blond hiccuped, looking back to Genesis. “I make you h-happy by...doing nothing-g?” </p>
<p>The commander smiled weakly and placed a kiss on Clouds palm, covered in calluses and tears. “So much darling. You could never comprehend how much adoration flows through us, seeing you smile. Seeing you napping on the couch after training. When you come to us, seeing advice, or just a cuddle.” Genesis purred, looking into Cloid’s blue eyes. </p>
<p>“I know Seph specifically likes when you give him cheek kisses.”</p>
<p>Cloud inhaled sharply and turned to look at the General, who was a bit pink. Another curt nod made Clouds wobbly lip turn upwards into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Genesis’s neck and gave him a peck, before hiding his face in the mans shoulder. </p>
<p>It was a few minutes before a quiet “Gen?” slipped from the teens mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes, bird?” the SOLDIER replied.</p>
<p>Cloud turned to look at his loved with a single eye, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. “ ‘m tired..” he whispered.</p>
<p>Genesis gave him an ambivalent smile. “Wanna cuddle, darling?”</p>
<p>Cloud gave a smile, and nodded into his lovers leather jacket. He smiled at the two hands rubbing his back, one wiping his tears from his cheek, and the one ruffling his hair. “I love you...” </p>
<p>He got four identical responses. A small sigh escaped his throat, and the last tear escaped his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>